An Investigation into the Relations Between the UK and the US
by Winter-Grown-Lily
Summary: Gauken!Hetalia - Alfred attempts to ask his childhood friend, Arthur out with the most original thing he could think of: Scientific Report. oneshot!


_A/N: Also known as 'Author attempts to write a Scientific report and fails'. Good god, I should know this, I'm taking biology and chemistry for my next school year! D: I'm also BSing most of the report so please don't take it too seriously ^.^' I _

_To tell the truth, I don't really read Gauken!Hetalia fanfics, so this was a bit of a hit-and-miss in the dark with a blindfold. Sorry 'bout that._

_{I seem to be saying sorry a lot for your prompts, Fuji}_

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_P.S The report's going to sound a little detached, but hey, most reports kind of sound like that. Unless you Gizoogle this. Then it's the most hilarious thing in the world~_

* * *

An Investigation of the Relations Between the United Kingdom and the United States

_[w/ running commentary by urs truly the United States of Awesome]_

The outcome of this experiment is to determine the outcome of a proposal to at a planned business venue at a planned time. This suggestion will be directed to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (subject A) in accordance of recent research, which suggests that there have been increased levels of intimacy between Subject A and Subject B as well as improved relations. However, it is unclear whether Subject A is interested in pursuing a deeper relationship or maintaining current associations. Therefore, there will be a proposed meeting to determine the intentions of Subject A.

_[aka im goin 2 ask Art out oh god]_

A hypothesis is uncertain.

_[im really hoping he says yes]_

Participants

Subject A

Name(s): United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, England, Britain, Arthur Kirkland

_[godammit Art u have 2 many names fml]_

Education: Gauken Hetalia

_[srsly we go 2 the same school thats not rlly needed srsly]_

Relation to Subject B: Childhood friend and Special Relationship

_[wether crush or friend idk]_

Subject B

Name(s): The United States of America, the United States, America, Alfred F Jones

_[more like Alfred FUCK YEAH Jones]_

Education: Gauken Hetalia

_[srsly]_

Relation to Subject A: Childhood Friend and Special Relation. Also unannounced object of affection.

_[not sayin it out loud bro]_

Variables

Independent: Subject A intentions

Dependent: Relations between Subject A and Subject B

Control: Actual offer made by Subject B

_[wtf not much i can actually control i mean wat does art want? friends? LOVERS?]_

Materials

A copy of scientific report

Courage

_[dont fail me now i swear 2 god]_

Method

Study Subject A's timetable and determine appropriate time to inquire about proposal.

After choosing period of time, approach subject A. In this case, a suitable time to question Subject A's spare time would be after said subject's student council meeting.

Engage in small talk with Subject A as normal.

Present copy of scientific report to Subject A when Subject A has shown state of comfort.

Offer to buy confectionary from nearby food retail establishment.

Await response from Subject A.

a. If Subject A accepts, proceed with proposal.

b. if Subject B rejects, deny existence of feelings and continue as normal.

_[w/ wat, pretending that i dont feel anything?]_

_[anyways lets do this shit]_

"America? What on earth are you still doing here?"

Alfred glanced to the side, never moving from his position of leaning against the bricked wall, hands in pockets and pose relaxed to cover the nervousness he felt brewing inside. England stood with a hand on his standard Gauken issue bag strap and a sceptical look set on his face. "Well?" He prompted.

The American shrugged. "Is it so weird to wait for my biffle after school?"

"…only if the time is well past five o' clock," England pointed out, choosing to ignore America's attempt to say the acronym. "And school ended two hours before. How you managed to entertain yourself for two whole hours, I'll never know."

America wiggled his eyebrows. "I've got my ways."

"I'm almost scared to ask whether they were legal or not."

America laughed, deep and rich, before pushing away from the wall. "You should know. You were involved in some of 'em." A particular memory stood out from the rest, making him smile.

The corners of England's eyes crinkled, no doubt thinking about the same childhood recollection as America. "That stain never did fade out, didn't it?" He murmured, then it smoothed out as he sobered considerably. "Anyway, it's late. Time to get your arse back home."

America swung an arm over England, anticipating the tensing, then the eventual release. "Lemme take you home then!"

"Offering to walk me home? What next, a candle-lit dinner and a walk on the beach afterwards? Who are you and what have you done to America?" Despite his highly amused expression and half-smile, all Alfred could think was,

'_OH SHIT HE'S ONTO ME ABORT ABORT ABORT.'_

He struggled to keep his internal panicking internal and instead tightened his grip on Arthur's shoulders (it was amazing it was still there. Arthur would've shoved it off by now…). "You're not getting rid of me that easily." If he could, he would also insert the famous emoticon of the colon and the uppercase fourth letter, but real life didn't work that way unfortunately. He settled for a toothy grin instead.

Arthur just rolled his eyes. "I couldn't since childhood. What would be the difference now?"

They made their way down the road, passing the familiar boarded shop fronts and making small talk about their day (an extra-long student council meeting for Arthur and basically hanging at the nearby shopping plaza for Alfred). Soon enough, they both slipped into the all-too-familiar habit of comfortable bickering and insults that lacked venom. However, all the smiles shared between them only made Alfred more restless with every passing second. Gathering all the courage he didn't have and fingering the paper in his pocket, he ventured into unknown territory.

"Hey, can you look over something for me?"

Arthur's eyes flickered from a poster advertising a book-to-movie adaption and onto Alfred's expectant face. "As soon as we get home, America."

"Can you look at it now?"

Arthur stopped, twisted to face Alfred in the middle of the footpath, and raised on of his humungous (adorable) eyebrows. "What's brought on this urgency? Is it due to be hand in soon?"

Alfred just gripped the paper tightly in a fist and thrust it out to Arthur. "J-just take a look at it, 'kay?" He said gruffly to cover the shake in his voice. Too bad it did nothing for the shake in his outstretched hand.

Arthur took the outstretched paper with more suspicion than Alfred dreaded, and started reading it with the air of an analytical reader. When Arthur looked up to him again, Alfred hold his breath, too afraid to breath out.

"You know very well that I'm rubbish at science reports, Alfred."

The American could've banged his head against the nearby wall for his lack of foresight, but he settled for an internal face-palm instead. "Keep reading for, y'know, spelling mistakes and stuff."

Arthur just returned to the report with a resigned expression, which was slowly replaced with blankness, before lighting up in shock, and of all things, _the faint signs of a blush_. His mouth formed half-words, then the beginnings of a sentence, then he clamped them down in embarrassment.

"We can just hang out at a café. The one with the tea you like…?" He trailed off, carefuly gauging the other's face. Arthur's gaze remained, transfixed, on the page.

"…I really, really hope that's a yes." When in doubt (or much embarrassment, or lacking courage, or even in a middle of a sticky situation), it would be good to venture into new territory with your best foot forwards. Or, in Alfred's case, in his mouth.

Arthur's green eyes darted to the side, looking very much like a rabbit getting ready to bolt at the slightest movement. Alfred held his breath yet again.

Finally, _finally_, after a million and one possibilities ran through Alfred's mind, Arthur gave a nod. It was small, and very tiny, but it was a confirmation.

Alfred didn't know whether to laugh, cry out in joy, or spin Arthur in a circle. He settled for all three, putting his hands on Arthur's waist and lifting him up to the sound of laughed out cries. Arthur's squawking added to the joyful cacophony as he was spun around and placed back down.

Once his feet touched the cement again, he brushed off the invisible lint off his clothes, trying to act like he wasn't spun around like a homecoming girl. "W-well, it took you long enough to notice."

Even with the somewhat grumpy remark, nothing could dampen Alfred's spirits. "Whaddya mean by that?" He asked, more out of curiosity than indignity.

Arthur stared at him for a moment before turned his face off to Alfred's side. "Was I being too subtle…?" He muttered to himself. He said a little more louder, "Let's leave that over some tea."

"Right."

"...we'll also stop by the nearby fast food restaurant if you want some burgers."

"Oh my god, you know me so well."

Results

The person in question responded to offer by allowing bodily contact of lips.

_[in other words FUCK YEAH]_

Conclusion

_[HE FUCKING SAID YES FUCK YEAAAH WERE OFFICALLY DATING]_

_[A postscript by England:_

_Why am I not surprised that you asked me out via Scientific Report?]_

_[well it worked rite? :D]_


End file.
